Data monitoring and management systems such as continuous or semi-continuous analyte monitoring systems are typically configured to process a large amount of data and/or transmit the data over a network via a cabled or wireless connection. Such systems typically include devices such as data transmission devices and data reception devices which are configured to communicate with each other in a time sensitive fashion (e.g. to provide substantially real-time data). For the data monitoring and management system to properly function, each device or unit in the system needs to be in operational mode. That is, when one component or device is not properly functioning, or is not optimized for performance in the system, the entire system may be adversely impacted.
Typical devices or components in such systems generally are under the control of a microprocessor or an equivalent device which controls the functionality and maintenance of the device. As more features and functions are added and incorporated into the device or component in the data monitoring and management system, the microprocessor is required to handle the additional processing which imposed a heavy load upon the microprocessor, and in addition, increase the potential for failure modes, effectively disabling the device or component in the system.
In view of the foregoing, it would be desirable to have a fault tolerant data monitoring and management system such as in continuous analyte monitoring systems for efficient data monitoring and management.